


Hound1005 meets LittleBird427

by MaxBetta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Smut, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBetta/pseuds/MaxBetta





	Hound1005 meets LittleBird427

It was a date.  After weeks of messaging each other back and forth, “Hound1005” and “LittleBird427”, otherwise known as Sandor and Sansa, were going to meet.

 

Sandor thought he must be crazy when he drunkenly signed up for the dating site one night, but it ended up being a great decision.  At 6’6” and nearly 250 pounds, his hulking frame made it difficult for him to approach women without appearing intimidating. Add in the scars on his face from an incident a few years ago, and it was nearly impossible. Meeting women online first was much easier since he could get to know them a bit before encountering them in the “real world.” And they could get to know him for more than just a large body and a disfigured face.

 

He and Sansa had agreed to meet for coffee at a little local place in his hometown of Wake Forest. One of the things that they had in common was that they both liked to support small local businesses whenever possible, so it seemed like the perfect meeting place.

 

As he drove his large pickup past the shop to park around the corner, he saw Sansa approaching the glass front door.  She was tall and slim, wearing a short denim skirt and a flowy floral top. She had long auburn hair that hung all the way down to her waist...her hair was one of the things that had stood out to him when looking at her profile. He didn’t want to keep her waiting, so he quickly pulled into a parking spot and made his way up the sidewalk.

 

They greeted each other with a smile and a brief hug, and he held the door open for her as they went inside.  It was a typical hipster coffee joint that was common these days.  There were Edison bulbs in all of the light fixtures and the paper cups were hand stamped with the company logo. They chose a small wooden table and she sat while he got in line to order their drinks. A hot chocolate for him and a latte for her. As she watched him waiting, she couldn’t help but feel relieved that he looked just like his profile picture.  She had encountered quite a few men who used pictures that were a decade or more old, but he looked exactly as she had expected.  Better, actually.

 

He returned to the table with their drinks and surprised her with one of her favorite treats, a lemon poppyseed muffin. They drank and talked, and she cut the muffin in half to share it with him. They discussed where their usernames had come from.  His was a high school football nickname and the last four digits of his phone number, hers was the name her father used to call her and the street address of the house she grew up in.

 

They talked about their jobs, he worked as a firefighter and she was an RN at a hospital in the nearest big city. He told her the story of how his face became scarred.  He was on his way to a friend’s wedding when he got a call that a minivan had overturned and a mother and her three children were trapped inside.  He was the first to arrive on the scene, and the van was already on fire when he got there.  He had just finished pulling out the third child when the fire surged unexpectedly and burned half of his face.

They moved on to lighter topics, like their favorite TV shows, and eventually they began cracking each other up by sharing awful date stories. Conversation seemed to flow between them so easily. Sandor had been on dates in the past where he would feel things were going well and then all of a sudden the woman would say something along the lines of, “Why are you so quiet?” or “Don’t you have anything else to say?” He would get flustered, which of course didn’t help matters any, and he’d end up talking even less than before.

 

Sansa had experienced her fair share of awkward moments as well. If she was on a date and there was a long period of silence, she would get uncomfortable and immediately try to fill it with whatever chit chat she could think of, often resulting in her saying something silly that she later regretted. It was different with Sandor. The conversation just seemed to happen naturally.

 

When both their cups were empty and the muffin was gone, Sandor glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was 4pm. They had been talking for three hours, but it had seemed like minutes. Not ready to end things just yet, he offered to give Sansa a tour of his small town, and she agreed. He opened the passenger side door of his truck and she slid in on the huge bench seat. He drove them all around town, showing her the old brick post office that still had old fashioned lamp posts in front, the corner ice cream shop that had been open for nearly a century, and the high school where he was a football star until a nasty knee injury put him on the sidelines.

 

After taking her to every interesting place he could think of, he decided to bring her to the town park. He figured they could walk around and talk some more, any excuse to spend more time with her. Just as he was pulling into the parking lot, a downpour of rain began. Everyone who was outside at the park ran toward their cars, and within a couple of minutes, his truck was the only vehicle there. He turned the engine off but left the radio playing, hoping she would still want to talk a bit more.

 

To his surprise, she made the first move. She unbuckled her seatbelt and slid across the bench seat until they were side by side. She reached down and brushed her hand against his. He took the cue and grasped her hand in his, interlacing their fingers together. She raised her chin and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. He returned the favor. They kissed a few moments more until they started laughing because a song that they both agreed was awful came on the radio.

 

They continued holding hands and naturally started talking again. They shared their tastes in music, what movies they had seen lately that had been any good, and their local restaurant preferences. There was one topic that Sandor wanted to touch on, but he would have to do so delicately. He needed to talk to her about her preferences...sexually.

 

He knew they wouldn’t be doing anything sexual that day, it was only the first date after all, but they had both taken a questionnaire on the dating site in which they had answered that sexual compatibility was important in a relationship. This had been a problem for Sandor in the past. Because of his size and overall rugged appearance, he seemed to attract women who wanted sex to be rough and fast, and that wanted to be  “manhandled”, so to speak. The truth was, he loved the intimacy of sex. He didn’t want to fuck, he wanted to make love.

 

He craved slow, soft kisses and tender caresses. He desired to cuddle and hold a woman in his arms until she fell asleep, and he found joy in waking up before her the next morning to make her breakfast in bed. He had tried once to have a one night stand, but it left him feeling empty afterward. He just wasn’t satisfied unless he was making love with someone he really, truly cared about.

 

There was a pause in conversation, so this was his moment.

 

“I know this might be a bit forward with it being our first date and all, but I was wanting to ask you...what kinds of things do you like...sexually?”

 

She was surprised at his question, but not offended. They had been so open and honest with each other about everything else up until this point, why stop now?

 

“Well...I’ve only been with a few people, so I don’t really know.”

 

He nodded. “Right, but the people you’ve been with...was there anything in particular that you enjoyed? Certain positions that you preferred over others?  Do you have any kinks, fetishes, that sort of thing?”

 

“The truth?” she asked.

 

He nodded in response.

 

“I don't know because I’ve never had an orgasm.”

 

He was stunned. “Wait. Never?  Like never with a guy, or never ever?”

 

“Never ever.”

 

It was the sad truth. She found the idea of masturbation too weird and uncomfortable...and all of the guys she had been with were more concerned with themselves.  Any time they did touch her or go down on her, it was just for a few fleeting seconds until they moved on to the next thing. And when it came to intercourse, they would just sort of jackhammer away until it was over, with no concern about whether or not she had been satisfied.

 

“Sansa.” He paused, stroking her hand with his thumb. “That’s not right.” He couldn’t believe that such a sweet, beautiful woman had never experienced the greatest feeling there is. How could anyone be so selfish as to deny her that?

 

He felt the urge to kiss her again, and he did.  He wanted to do anything he could to make her feel good, to make her feel like the most desirable woman in the world, because to him, she was.

 

He had an idea.

 

“May I touch you?”

 

“Touch me? Where?”

 

“There.” He looked at her lap and then back up at those beautiful blue eyes of hers. She nodded her consent, and that was all he needed.

 

He kissed her again, putting his right arm on top of the back of the bench seat, and gently placing his left hand on her left knee. He ever-so-slightly allowed his fingertips to graze her skin as he moved his left hand from her knee, up along her inner thigh, and finally brushing the back of his knuckles against the center of her panties.

 

He moved slowly, but deliberately. He eased his hand down into her underwear and cupped her mound. His hands were so large, and warm, and surprisingly gentle. Without moving the rest of his hand, he allowed one finger to travel down through her folds, dipping the tip into her wetness, and then placing it directly on her already swollen clit. He began by tracing around in circles, slowly causing the ache between her legs to intensify. He was attentive, more so than anyone she had ever been with, and he watched her closely as she melted under his touch.

 

These past few minutes in his truck had been a delight to every one of her senses.  The sound of the rain hitting the metal roof. The sight of the water pouring in sheets down the windshield. The smell of his cologne. The faint taste of chocolate every time their mouths came together. The delicious feeling of what he was doing to her with his hand. She could almost cry from the bliss of it all.

 

He was stroking her nub side to side now, and she could feel a small tickle starting to build inside of her. He kept a steady pace and pressure, and the feeling built up even more.  Each time she thought it must be almost over, she found that the sensation kept getting greater. In the few minutes since he had begun touching her, she had been relaxing with her head back and eyes closed, but her eyes opened suddenly upon the realization that...it was going to happen. She was going to have an orgasm.

 

She gazed at him, eyes wide with a look that was almost pleading, as if she were begging him with her eyes to keep going. He nodded knowingly, and she allowed her eyes to drift closed once more. He placed his forehead just above her left ear, kissed her earlobe, and whispered, “You are going to look so beautiful when you come.”

 

And that was it. Her body began to shake uncontrollably, calf muscles tensed, toes pointed. Just when she thought she couldn’t possibly take any more, a jolt of ecstasy crashed through her entire body like lightning. She threw her head back, and her mouth opened to release a sound that could only be described as primal.  She felt a few aftershocks of pleasure, and then it was over.

 

When he was sure she was finished, Sandor withdrew his hand from between her legs and wrapped both arms around her to pull her close to his chest.  Her heart was still racing from what had just happened, and her skin was moist with sweet perspiration. Several minutes went by with them just sitting there in silence,  until finally she spoke.

 

“We have GOT to do that again sometime.” She looked up at him with a grin, and they both laughed.

 

“I guess this means I’m getting a second date?” He asked with a smile.

 

She nodded enthusiastically, and they began planning.


End file.
